Devour the sea, Rashōmon
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: A girl is transmigrated into the world of devil fruits, pirates, and marines in the body of Akutagawa Ryunosuke, or something like that, with a coat and a ship.


wOw ChIsAkI kOuU, aRe YoU mAkInG aNoThEr FaNfIcTiOn?! wHaT a SuRpRiSe!!

...Shut up.

My fucking mind is just way too good at making these first chapters.

Yeah, I know this mc got over her predicament too quickly, but I suck with writing feelings, so I'll just skip that.

Enjoy another one of my glorious fics.

XOXOXO

If you couldn't expect that a sense of being dragged into your computer screen while watching your eyes bleed and your point of view changed from your body to another's would lead to you being stuck in the body of a villain of an anime world, you are stupid.

The signs were there from the start. People don't just bleed from their eyes randomly, nor do they feel anything like their soul being ripped out of their body. That's just weird. It felt like someone was pulling at her skin, and somehow managed to pull something out from beneath it instead. From all over her body at once.

She clearly felt the pain in her eyes, felt the hot tears, saw the red blood, and felt her view change from her body, to another's - in the matter of a few minutes. A horrifying experience, but she'd been through worse. Her thoughts slowing to a stop was a sign of experience, shutting herself down to spare herself the pain.

When her view had been fully removed from her old body, and moved into a body that felt foreign to her, that's when her thoughts started once again.

Her eyes had been glued to Akutagawa Ryuunosuke from Bungou Stray Dogs during the fight between him and Nakajima Atsushi, since his introduction, he had always been just, the coolest character. He had always kept her fangirling over him.

But that's neither here, nor there. Her eyes were glued on Akutagawa, and just as he had been punched by Atsushi, things started going weird, which is how she ended up here.

But here, wasn't where she'd expect - which is in front of Atsushi, in the middle of a heated battle. No, she was on a ship, in the middle of the sea, in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't any land in sight.

The boat had a single cabin, a stairway that went to the lower floor, a canon at both sides, a crow's nest, and a single sail. Like a miniature pirate ship.

Well, as she was already on the pirate theme, she looked up, spying for a flag on top of the crow nest. Her eyes narrowed to a line when she got the sun in her eyes instead, but she kept looking. And indeed, on top of the ship, a flag of a menacing looking skull, with a drawn mimic of Rashōmon and it's jaws biting down around the skull like it always was shown doing when Akutagawa used it.

Speaking of, she stood up, inspected her body. The clothes were roughly the same as what Akutagawa had been wearing, if you dismiss the fact that she was wearing a white high-thigh length dress with frills at the bottom end, with black knee sock, and black high heeled shoes. She was naturally wearing Akutagawa's long black coat as well, which was closed around her waist, with the white cravat as well.

A feminine Akutagawa seems to be what she ended up as, in the middle of an unknown sea.

She walked into the cabin, falling to her knees on the way when a wave made the ship sway, but eventually she made it through the wooden door. The inside was a fairly full rectangular room, with a desk against the back wall, with a window behind it, a comfortable looking black chair stood pushed into it. To the right and left of the desk were a bookshelf each, filled up with over a hundred books, there was a bed to the left of the door, with a drawer/closet behind the now open door which seems to hold her clothes, considering this is her ship.

She curiously opened the closet, and was not surprised when she only found a bunch of replicas of her outfit in there, aside from the coat, that one is a one of a kind.

She cautiously walked out of the door, holding onto the walls, the mast, the railings -whatever she could to ensure she wouldn't fall again. She walked down the stairs, relieved that the stairs had railings as well, and looked around. After going down the stairs she entered a short hallway, a door to her left, right, and front.

Opening the room to the left, she found a storeroom holding bags of wheat, barrels with limes, apples, and water, cannonball and planks were in boxes instead. There was a bunch of ingredients, and a chest filled to the brim with money.

Closing the door, she entered the one to the right this time. It was a kitchen, a neat and clean one, that looked good enough to be used by 3 star Michelin chefs. The past owner of this body must have been one hell of a chef. She opened the fridge to find it to he completely filled out, the pantry as well, and the utensils also seemed to be much more than she needed. The storeroom most likely only held the extras.

Now the last room was a large bathroom, using up all the space it could without debilitating the ship. The bath itself was the best part, with extravagant statues most likely meant to fill the tub with water, but the rest of the bathroom was nothing to scoff at. The bath was behind a blurry glass door, and in the room she entered as soon as she opened the first door was the toilet, which looked like of cost a fortune, same with the sink, which had a golden tap.

But now that she was in the bathroom, she finally got a look of herself in the large, diamond edged mirror.

Her hair was black, lower shoulder blade length, tied in a low ponytail, with bangs framing the sides of her face. The ends of her hair were the familiar white of Akutagawa, and it was very soft to the touch. The hairstyle reminded her of Uchiha Mikoto from naruto, though it was shorter and tied in a low ponytail like Itachi's was. Or maybe it just resembles Itachi's.

Her face was basically, supermodel level, with cold black eyes with a seemingly permanent black eyeshadow and eyeliner, she had perfect eyebrows, a sharp nose, and full lips in an unreadable straight line, seeming like she'd never smiled in her life.

She suddenly realized that she'd been observing the girl in the mirror like she was a different person, even though it was now her own body, but she couldn't help it, the difference, the beauty, it was all too big.

Her thighs were firm and shapely, with not too wide hips, a narrow waist, and a solid C cup chest. Her skin was impossibly perfect, like an extremely talented artist had drawn her.

And she loved it.

She smiled a bit, and the perfect white teeth, with the perfect smile sold her on this girl, no - her beauty.

With a bit more spring in her step, she walked back up the stairs for the cabin, with her new body brightening her mood considerably. She entered the cabin, and saw the book on the corner of the desk that she hadn't paid attention to when she was last here. She walked up to it and picked it up.

_Akutagawa Mikoto's diary._

So her name is even the same as the person with the closest hairstyle to her own. Well, to her, it didn't matter. She opened the first page of the diary, and read, and read, well into the night.

XOXOXO

_Curse that damn Vegapunk. I had the devil fruit paid for and delivered, all he needed to do was to keep it safe for 24 hours, but instead he decided to feed it to a fucking coat. The bastard deserved having both his legs cut off, though he will probably make some kind of prosthetics soon enough to make up for that. Nevertheless, the mythical zoan devil fruit is now in the coat I am wearing. My haki has managed to force it to completely abide by my will, and though that means I can still use it's abilities, this is still annoying. I just missed out on an ancient zoan.._

XOXOXO

That was the last page of the diary that Mikoto read. Apparently, this body was also some kind of mafia before, but instead of a mere associate, she was the leader this time. She had heard the rumor of an underground dealer having gotten his hands on a mythical devil fruit of unknown powers, and paid almost every bit of wealth she had to buy it, but Vegapunk.. One Piece, huh? Vegapunk decided to use the devil fruit for his experiments, and fed it to a coat that she took from him before she cut off his legs.

Currently, she is in the west blue, where the trade was supposed to go down, and is heading for reverse mountain. A dumb decision, considering she is alone, but apparently she was really strong, having awakened haoshoku no haki, and having mastered four different styles of martial arts, with an even more impressive physical strength, as she described having blown a seaking away with a punch before.

But this wouldn't do anymore. She had no skills in navigation, having never tried it before as map applications like Google maps existed. She isn't that good at cooking either. But her ship doesn't even have the space for more crew members.

All she could do was practice, learn, and train.

So that's why she currently stood on a random island she had spotted in the horizon, with her hands in the pockets of her coat, leaning backwards.

"**Rashōmon: Murakumo**!"

Her coat rippled, a dark shadow beast emerged and she knew it had worked, the dark red outlines and eyes only served to further cement how cool this ability was. The beast covered her right arm and morphed into a long, clawed appendage that floated like an extension of her arm.

She smirked, with her eyes locked on the tree she had decided for her target. She took a large step forward with her left foot, stomping into the ground hard, she turned her hips, followed by her chest, her arm swung hard and she gritted her teeth at the weight it suddenly seemed to have. The clawed arm swung fast when her momentum finally reached it, it clawed through the air and the tree was cut in half without any resistance.

The tree slammed into another, which sent that one out of its roots, falling over, and slamming into the ground, now one and a half tree was lying on the ground in front of her. "Timber," she said with a more carefree smirk on her delicate face now.

The ability worked perfectly, as well as it did for Akutagawa in the anime no doubt, but that is probably because of the nature of devil fruits. It's proved by Sabo in the Dressrosa arc, devil fruit have all the power as soon as you eat them, they only depend on your imagination.

And imagination is something Mikoto has in abundance.

There was a few things Mikoto wanted to know, but well, obviously didn't have the resources to try it, until now.

She called on the shadow beast, two in fact, one for each hand. The one on her right shot away and ate the space of an area closeby, while the one on her left ate the space in front of her. It took about 5 seconds for them both to devour enough space for a human being, in the exact same shapes and sizes.

Instead of the normal red hexagon that appears when Akutagawa uses Danretsu Kūkan, two window like hexagons appeared instead. And she could see herself from the side if she looked into either one of them, as the one from her right hand, was on her right - facing her, while the other one was right in front of her.

She had successfully made a two way portal.

Why didn't Akutagawa think of this, though? She stepped through the portal, and it only felt like she was walking normally, no teleporting feeling or headache like other anime would make you expect, the portal worked perfectly, and she could do more than one at once.

Well, now that she had arrived at an empty island, it was about good time to start that training.

She went back into her cabin, came out with a book on the Dark Void Fist - a weirdly named martial art, but she appreciated the anime-like naming.

She'd have to do this fast, the grand line doesn't wait.

XOXOXO

I already have a "Akutagawa in One Piece" fanfiction, which admittedly only has one chapter, but this one is a transmigration story instead of a story about someone originally born in this world, which should cause some differences. I guarantee the two will feel like different stories, even though they are the "same" person with the same power. It's kind of like how different Luffy fics are, well, different.

Leave a review please, and if you feel like it, read my other fanfics. I don't have that many chapters on them, but every one of them is well written and if you ask me, really fucking good. I'll update all my chapters when I get around to it, cya!


End file.
